starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Имперская разведка
Имперская разведка ( ), также известная как Бюро имперской разведки, Имперское бюро расследований или Имперское разведывательное управление было элитным подразделением Галактической Империи, предназначенным для сбора информации, тайн и прочего для имперского правительства. Она была размещена в Имперском штабе разведки. Она была конкурентом более крупного Имперского бюро безопасности. История Галактическая Империя Эта разведывательная служба была одним из немногих наследий, которые остались от Галактической Республики и были полностью преобразованы после Декларации Нового порядка. В последние годы Старой Республики во время Войн клонов существовало четыре разведывательных сети, которые поддерживали правительства путём сбора, а также анализа информации из Галактического Сената. К их числу относились: Сенатское бюро разведки, Межзвёздный консорциум по технологиям, Республиканская организация безопасности, Особый отдел приобретений из Библиотеки Республики. Однако, в те годы директоры этих четырех учреждений быстро пришли к выводу, что коррупция различных сенаторов привела к дезинформации, передаваемой через взяточничество чиновников более низкого ранга. Это позволило таким личностям контролировать информацию, которая предоставлялась Галактическому Сенату. Однако, они никогда не подкупали сотрудников всех агентств и вместо этого пытались опираться на врожденное недоверие между этими четырьмя разведывательными подразделениями. Четыре директора позже встретились на переговорах в последние годы Республики, где они согласились отложить любое стремление к личной власти и вместо этого сформировать эффективную спецслужбу. Это привело к слиянию компаний этих четырех учреждений, и был сформирован Убикторат и разведывательная служба была реорганизована с пугающей скоростью. Позже имперская бухгалтерия говорила о лидерах этих сетей, пренебрегавших коррумпированными членами Галактического Сената, которые покупали информацию у сотрудников низшего уровня, преследуя собственные политические однодневные цели, описание, которое могло бы, по сути, ссылаться на действия Мон Мотмы и её политической фракции в конце Войн клонов и время Петиции 2000. Вероятно, в ответ на это некоторые из руководителей разведывательных организаций, включая Арманда Айсарда, Директора Сенатского бюро разведки, заключили неофициальный союз, мотивированный верой, что демократическое правительство подвело Галактику, и задумали соединить их сети в единственный инструмент поддержки Палпатина. После Декларации Нового Порядка разрознённые организации Республики были официально объединены в новую Имперскую разведку с Айсардом в качестве Директора разведки. Республиканская разведка сделалась также частью Имперской разведки. Республиканский офицер военной контрразведки, адмирал Кинер, по-видимому, сыграл свою роль в создании того, что стало подразделением Реник Бюро операций. thumb|180px|[[Директор Имперской разведки Исанн Айсард.]] По-видимому, полномочия Сенатского комитета по надзору за разведкой, вмешиваться в и наблюдать за делами разведки, были также убраны во время реформ, но скорость и эффективность, с которыми разведывательное ведомство реорганизовалось, напугали несколько советников Палпатина, включая Лорда Крую Вандрон, и организация КОМПОЗР была преобразована в КОМПОНП, чтобы иметь похожую службу под собственным контролем. В 0 ДБЯ Арманд Айсард был арестован и казнен по приказу Палпатина, кажется, из-за ложной информации, что он помогал Альянсу за восстановление Республики, предоставленной собственной дочерью Айсарда, Исанн. В какой-то неизвестный момент во время Галактической гражданской войны Император принимал меры, чтобы Кронал оставил Пророков Тёмной стороны и стал служить в качестве Руки Императора после чего его назначили главой Имперской разведки. Однако, в разгар Галактической гражданской войны, Кронал исчез, и Имперская разведка подпала под руководство Исанн Айсард. Палпатин тогда назначил ее стать новым директором разведки. Через некоторое время после битвы при Явине, Имперской разведке поставили задачу отследить и задержать архитектора Звезды Смерти, Бевела Лемелиска. Агенты разведчики позже определили местонахождение инженера, скрывающегося на планете Хефи, и доставили его Императору. После битвы при Эндоре и, как следствие хаоса, который появился в Империи, Имперская разведка начала работать против Имперского бюро безопасности. Это даже привело обе стороны к убийству других агентов. Для того чтобы получить преимущество, разведка начала предлагать награды тем, кто предавал своих товарищей, например, позволяли сохранить их собственность, что хорошо работало первоначально. Эта тактика была позже скопирована ИББ во время непродолжительной борьбы между двумя конкурирующими агентствами. Осколок Империи В 4 ПБЯ Эпсилону 9, научно-исследовательской станции в Крон Дрифт, было поручено разработать новые спутники-шпионы для Имперской разведки. Тем не менее, рост Новой Республики означал, что ученые на станции намеревались перейти на сторону Республики. Это привело Исанн Айсард к отправке её агента Люмии с ударной группой имперских кораблей, чтобы захватить объект и вернуть его в имперские руки. По крайней мере к 19 ПБЯ Имперская разведка, кажется, стала объектом отдельным от командной структуры Убиктората. Агенты Имперской разведки, как известно, выполняли приказы секторальных моффов, не обращая внимания на команды из Убиктората или Верховного командования, как это было в случае создания организации Месть и последующее разрушение генератора щита Ботавуи во время Кризиса Каамасского документа. Новая Галактическая Империя К 130 ПБЯ мофф Найна Каликсти возглавляла Имперскую разведку в Империи Фела, а позже в Империи Крайта, работая в сотрудничестве с Дарт Малади, её коллегой в Ситхской разведке и убийстве у единых ситхов Дарта Крайта. Именно через Каликсти у ситхов Крайта удался первый контакт с Империей. Каликсти по-прежнему была ответственна за службу под режимом ситхов, но она была вынуждена докладывать Малади, сменивший большинство ее оперативников на лояльных ситхам агентов, таких как Джор Торлин. Разведка в Империи в изгнании была под руководством Хогрума Чолка, брата покойной жены Роана Фела. Организация thumb|200px|[[Чиссы|Чисский оперативник Имперской разведки]] Агентство использовало тайные операции, которые оно использовало, чтобы шпионить за врагами так же, как и за другими ветвями Галактической Империи. Это в конечном итоге привело к отдельным агентам, принимающим приказы от секторальных моффов, в обход Имперскоко Верховного командования. Имперская разведка также работала в тесном сотрудничестве с силами безопасности Императорского дворца в определенных пунктах. Они были также ответственны за наблюдение за деятельностью различных правительств, корпораций и других сил в Галактике. Кроме того, они бдительно следили за любыми известными наемниками, охотниками за головами и другими видами деятельности вне закона. Имперская разведка состояла из одиннадцати подразделений: *Убикторат *Регулирование *Бюро внутренней организации *Бюро анализа *Отделение по кризисам *Бюро операций * Инквизиторий *Разведка *Специальная разведка *Сектор сплетения *Система тюремных камер Имперская КомпСвязь и Имперское разведывательное отделение по сигналам являлись важными элементами Имперской разведки, а не подразделениями. Агентство также содержало собственное подразделение СМИ, известное как Имперская сеть новостей, которая была возможно '' «гражданской» '' ветвью организации. Как и их коллеги в Имперском бюро безопасности, некоторые сотрудники Имперской разведки использовали систему военных званий, аналогичных Имперской армии и Штурмовому корпусу. Доступные источники определяют офицеров с полным диапазоном армейских званий и подтверждают их присутствие в Бюро анализа, Секторе сплетения и Отделении по дестабилилизации Бюро операций: *Лейтенант Зууд из Бюро анализа. *Анонимный капитан, возможно, также из Бюро анализа, который наблюдал за ломкой лейтенантом Зуудом повстанческого агента Джорина Сола. *Коммандер Айло Джев из Сектора сплетения (позже назначен полковником в пределах того же самого подразделения). *Майор Керри Лессев из Отделения по дестабилилизации. Моло Химрон и Ивак также имели звание майора в Имперской разведке. *Полковник Маркенсон, руководитель Сектора сплетения в секторе Вайлофф. *Генерал Сендо, другой офицер из Отделения по дестабилилизации. Генерал Мелвар также оттуда, хотя и не ясно, какое официальное звание он достиг в разведке. left|thumb|180px|Члены Имперской разведки Мало что известно об унтер-званиях в разведке, но персонал под командованием майора Ивака в тюремном комплексе разведки в Императорском дворце называли «техническим персоналом», и они были организованы по двенадцать классов званий. Во время охоты на Мару Джейд после битвы при Эндоре Директор Айсард без прикрас создала дополнительный ранг, так как она использовала серии полевых продвижений в качестве стимулов для техника четвертого класса Тала Баррена. Однако, некоторым сотрудникам просто давали звание «агент» вместо воинского звания, и есть некоторые основания полагать, что этим офицерам были поставлены задачи в зависимости от конкретного случая. На вершине иерархии Имперской разведки был Убикторат, скрытная структура командования во главе с Директором разведки. Ядро аппарата командования разведки находилось в Императорском дворце, в том числе офис Директора и, как уже отмечалось, небольшой тюремный комплекс. Наряду с этой базой для операций, Исанн Айсард также назначила, в конце концов, другом объекте в Имперском городе, известном как «Лусанкия» и являющимся звёздным суперразрушителем типа «Палач», тайно похороненным под городскими зданиями. Долгосрочное развитие имперской разведывательной организации неизвестно, но известно, что в иерархия инквизиторов в Ядре продолжала действовать из своей цитадели на Праките течение многих лет после окончательной смерти Палпатина. Функции 150px|thumb|Офицер разведки. Как и следовало ожидать, Имперская разведка была ответствена за тайные операции в Империи. Агентство имело прочную репутацию: говорили, что ИББ никогда не удавалось перехватить и расшифровать ни один документа разведки. Принимая во внимание, что ИББ исследовала боевой дух и координировала войска с КОМПОНП, Имперская разведка была более старшей организацией, появившейся из, собирающих разведданные, ведомств Галактической Республики, которые специализировалась на внешнем шпионаже. Полномочия в их распоряжении позволили им преобразовывать фрахтовики в «разведывательне фрахтовики», которые были специализированными крейсерами, которые не были обозначены по понятным причинам. Имперская разведка также вносила вклад в безопасность Императорского дворца. Имперская разведка пережила битву при Эндоре почти неповрежденной и была сильной помощью в оказании поддержки Айсард установить её господство в Империи после смерти Императора. Очень большое число пропавшего без вести персонала и ресурсов текли прямо к военачальнику Зинджу . Эта разведывательная организация много помогала гранд-адмиралу Трауну в его кампании, уничтожить Новую Республику. Появления *''X-wing Rogue Squadron ½'' *''Droid Trouble'' *''Death Star'' *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' / audio *''Gambler's World'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' * * *''Star Wars: Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Star Wars: Empire: The Wrong Side of the War'' * *''Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin'' * *''Star Wars 74: The Iskalon Effect'' *''Star Wars 75: Tidal'' *''Star Wars 76: Artoo-Detoo to the Rescue'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand'' * * *''Handoff'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Queen of the Empire'' * *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''The Last Command'' *''X-wing: Starfighters of Adumar'' * *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''Vortex'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 9: Trust Issues, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 40: Tatooine, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Legacy—War 1'' }} Источники *''The Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''Death Star Technical Companion'' *''Imperial Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' * * *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'', Second Edition *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' *''Hero's Guide'' * *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 0'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' * * *''The Unknown Regions'' См. также *Арманд Айсард *Кронал *Директор Имперской разведки *Имперское бюро безопасности *Инквизиторий *Сенатское бюро разведки *Штурмовики-тени *Исанн Айсард Категория:Имперская разведка Категория:Боевые подразделения Империи ситхов Дарта Крайта Категория:Боевые подразделения Галактической Империи Категория:Боевые подразделения Империи Фела